Pain of a Hero
by TheGatewaytoHe11
Summary: The Giant War is over. Everyone is rejoicing over winning yet another war. All except for one. Percy is falling into depression, and everyone thinks they know why, but do they truly know. Can Percy overcome depression? Not alone that's for sure. Who will be his rock? His new anchor? Read to find out. (Not a Chaos/betrayal story)
1. And so It Begins

**Hi guys! Ok well this is my first story so I'll take any criticism, and if your worried about length don't be because I wrote this in about 30 minutes and just wanted to get it posted. I'll update every week 2 at the latest and each new chapter will be much longer and more refined then what your about to read. Anyways, review and follow please! This is only 657 words btw guys! I'll try and double the amount next chapter. Scratch that, I will! Maybe I can get 3 reviews?**

**3****rd**** POV **

**(This will be the first and last time besides battle I'll be using 3****rd**** POV)**

Olympus was, to say the least, booming. Gods, demigods, satyrs, fauns, nymphs, dryads, even some pegasi were there. Everyone was either dancing, having drinking contests, arm wrestling, flying, flirting, or just chilling. Even some Hunters of Artemis were dancing. Artemis cut them some slack since they played an important role in holding back the monsters while the gods and the 7 were fighting the Giants. Thalia Grace, Lieutenant of Artemis was currently having a drinking contest with Clarisse daughter of Ares, because if they can fight in wars against Titans, Monsters, and Giants, why can't they get drunk?. Nico Di Angelo was in the corner talking to his father, both with small smiles on their faces surprisingly. The Stoll Brothers were dancing with some daughters of Aphrodite on the dance floor and Grover Underwood was dancing with his girlfriend soon to be wife Juniper.

Even the Gods were enjoying themselves. Hephaestus was sitting at a table talking with Leo and Calypso. Ares was cheering for his daughter while Artemis for Thalia. Zeus was dancing with Hera to the slow and smooth music Apollo was playing. Speaking of Apollo, whenever he wasn't DJ'ing he was dancing with a random demigod/minor god or laughing with Hermes who was doing likewise. Aphrodite, who was being uncharacteristically serious, was dancing with Jason, talking with him about Piper who was currently sitting down talking to Reyna. Everyone was enjoying themselves, except for 2 people.

Hestia, Goddess of Home and Hearth and Perseus "Percy" Jackson. The latter was currently leaning over the railing of the bridge which leads from the elevator opening to the actual place of Olympus. Eyes bloodshot and a flask of whiskey in his hand he was staring down at the bright lights of Manhattan. "Beautiful isn't it?" Percy looks over to see Hestia in her 8 year old form leaning looking up at him. He glances over at her before shrugging and downing the rest of the contents within the flask, which was some very strong stuff courtesy of the god of wine, before throwing it over the railing.

Percy replies bitterly, "What is it this time? Another quest for the god's lackey you need done?" Ignoring the look of shock and sadness on Hestia's face, Percy walks, well more like stumbles, towards the elevator. "Perseus, where are you going?" asks Hestia with concern in her voice. Already feeling the effects of the drink, he responds "Ish none off your buishnesh, lady_._" Hestia doesn't even bother to stop him. Just watches as he stumbles into the elevator and presses the button for the first floor.. The last look she sees on his face scares her. Because it's the look of someone who has nothing to lose. And Perseus Jackson just might truly have nothing to lose.

**Short? Yes. But like I said before, shortest chapter this story is going to have, and this will be around a 20-30 chapter story. Seriously though, first story, so cut me some slack huh? Oh and I take all reviews, flames included. I'll just use them to get better. Review and follow! 3 reviews is the goal for 1 week :D ! TheGatewayToHe11 out!**

**-Word Count 657**


	2. The Big Decision

**Ok so…I know I said my next update was going to be on the 12****th****…but I already got 5 followers and 53 viewers. Which is awesome to me. So I decided to post another chapter today just for those awesome people!**

**Response To Reviews:**

**Doughnutswilderness: Thanks dude! I updated again not 6 hours later. Lol**

**The Underestimated Truth: Maybe, maybe not, but I bet you won't expect what happened.**

**SHOUT OUT TIME!**

**Thanks to my 3 new followers!**

**Doughnutswilderness**

**The Underestimated Truth**

**Andrewyau97**

**Gage Shadow**

**Thanks to my very first reviewer EVER! **

**Doughnutswilderness: Seriously thanks for the review and I updated the same day I posted just cause of you and the other 2 guys :D**

**Ok story time. We are going to try and hit the 1200 count for this chapter so we can double last chapter like I promised!**

_Flashback_

_We were sitting on the deck of the Argo II alone. Everyone else was sleeping and we were supposed to be keeping guard. Supposed to be the key words._

"_What if I can't protect you guys? What if I fail and I have to watch every single one of you dies?" Tears are sliding down my face as I hug her and hold onto her. "Shhh...It's gonna be ok Seaweed Brain alright? You won't lose us. We'll go to Greece. Kick the Giants ass. And then end Gaia, once and for all". The look on her face makes we want to believe her, so determined, as if she already knows what will happen. I let a small smile take hold as I breathe deeply to calm myself, "yeah, your right. Your always right Wise Girl"_

_End Flashback_

I wake up gasping for breath. Looking around I quickly close my eyes from the harsh sunlight and I silently curse Apollo in my head. Groaning, I sit up and find myself sitting on a bench in Central Park with a massive headache. Holding my head in my heads I slowly stand up and crack my back before looking around. _Alright...checklist. Checklists help. Party on Olympus, check, rudely left Hestia check, walked ou- WAIT WHAT!_ I fall back onto the bench cursing the fates for my bad luck. Of all the gods that actually liked me, I disrespect Hestia. I'm an idiot. Sighing I decide I need some food so I look around and start walking to the closest food joint. _Hopefully I don't look or smell like a train wreck..., so far no one has given me odd looks yet so thats good. _I smile for a second before remembering that this is New York. A dude who smells like alcohol and looks like a train wreck is a common occurrence around here. I walk up to the store before noticing that we were close to my mom's apartment. I look between the store and the direction of her apartment before shrugging and walking towards home.

After about 5 minutes of walking and bumping into people before I see the place, but it brings a wave of nostalgia and comfort with it._ I haven't been here since...since before this whole war started. Mom is probably worried sick..._Sighing, I walk up the stairs slowly, wanting to see my mom but at the same time scared of what she'll do to me. I remember something Paul said to me once when Annabeth was mad at me, _"Hell hath no fury like a women scorned". _I just laughed it off at the time, but now I'm actually kinda nervous. Me, Percy Jackson. Savior of Olympus and a buncha other titles, scared of his mortal mother. Chuckling I knock on the door lightly 3 times hoping she is home. "Coming!" I take a deep breath and prepare for the lecture I'm about to get. "Hi can I hel-" a spatula clatters to the floor as I see my moms surprised face. Rubbing the back of my neck nervously I let out a nervous laugh.

"H-hi mom". In the next second I felt my bones being crushed in a hug by mom, I feel her tears on my shirt and go to hug her back. *SLAP* My mouth drops open as my head whips to the side. "PERSEUS POSEIDON JACKSON! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! HAVE YOU ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I'VE BEEN! THERE IS SOMETHING IN THE GREEK WORLD CALLED IRIS MESSAGING! EVER HEARD OF IT?" As I listen to her rant I can hear the slight wobble in her voice. Suddenly I feel so guilty that I just hug her and apologize. "Sorry mom, I've been a bit..preoccupied." Sighing she ushers me in before closing the door behind her. Looking around the place I feel yet another, however stronger wave of nostalgia hit me. "Home sweet home..where's Paul?" I ask before sitting down and looking at her. "He is at work. It is only 1 P.M Percy. I'm floored though as I look at her in shock. "1 pm? Seriously?" She gives me a suspicious glance before returning to her cooking. "Yes, why are you so surprised. And you smell funny honey." "Um big party last night on Olympus. Haven't showered yet. Probably why. I'll go shower now" I quickly say before rushing to the bathroom before she can detect the alcohol. Locking the door I look in the mirror and for yet the millionth time today, I'm shocked. My hair is even messier then usual, and that's saying something. My eyes have huge bags under them. So dark that Nico would be jealous. And to top it all off my clothes look like they came out of a trash bin. "Alright...long hot shower for me then blue food from mom. Sounds good."

**LINEBREAK**

"So Percy...have you been thinking about what your going to do now that the war is over?" Says Paul carefully. I don't even bother looking up at him when I say "Don't worry, I'll probably get caught up in another of the _almighty gods _problems. Probably I'll keep getting caught up till the end of my life" I reply bitterly. "Percy! Do not be disrespectful, they ARE the gods, so I think you should be a little more careful with your words sweetheart". Sighing, I look at my mom "They are not gods in my opinion. Just children with the powers of a god. After all the time they've been alive, you would have thought they would have been wiser." A loud clap of thunder sounds overhead and I look out the window with fury and say "Oh shut up. I've had enough of you." Coughing, Paul quickly changes the subject. "So Percy lets say that you truly are done with your greek hero life..what are you planning to do with your mortal life?" Huh, not a bad question actually. I think hard about this, before looking up and say the one thing they didn't expect. "I'll move to Alaska."

**AND DONE! Ok well this is this is technically 1,240 WITH Authors Notes, but close enough. Seriously though thanks to the guys who favorited and followed my story! Quick shout out to them!**

**Doughnutswilderness**

**The Underestimated Truth**

**andrewyau97**

**Gage Shadow**

**amazingkingxman**

**rider-84**

**Word count- 1,240**


	3. AN, Please read NOT QUITTING HIATUS!

**Alright so no, no chapter as of right now. I'm trying to make the new chapter a lot longer so its taking a bit more time...but seriously 2 more days tops and I should have the chapter out!****And for those of you thinking that me doing this all the time, your wrong. **

**Remember its my first story so I'm still getting used to deadlines and such. But I promise 2 more days TOPS! And then you get chapter 3!**

** Again I'm really sorry guys and it won't happen again to often, because lets be honest, I'll probably miss a couple deadlines. Who doesn't? Ok well yeah, bye guys! **

**Oh and 1 more thing thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! I'll give a shout out along with the chapter 3!**


	4. Important Information on Author

**Hi...I'm Gateway's friend. I just need to tell you guys that Gate has been in a serious accident and will be out of commission for a while...we are**

** currently going through some serious stuff and trying to make sure everything works out ok for him and his family. Sorry for the inconvenience. He**

** told me to get on his account and tell you this. "I'm sorry about this guys, I know I'm kind of an idiot for not updating in so long, this accident only**

** happened like a few weeks ago. Sorry, I hope you stick with me!" . His exact words. So yeah, show him some love when he gets back please. **

**Bye.**


End file.
